The field trip
by iluvjbfromtwilight
Summary: Ok so Bella, Edward, Alice, and the rest of the seniors go on a feild trip where do they go well i will give you a hint its a very childish place but with vampires and Bella it could be bad it is now complete please review
1. Chapter 1

**The field trip**

I do not own twilight

**Chapter 1**

**The bus ride there**

So today Edward, Alice, Me and the rest of the seniors were going on a surprise field trip. Edward and Alice knew where we were going but they refused to tell me.

"Please please please please please please tell me where why are going," I begged for about the 50th time.

"I sorry but I still wont tell you,'' Edward said

"Me neither," Alice added

"Fine then I wont talk to either of you until we get there and for the rest of the bus ride the only person I will talk to is maybe a teacher and Mike Newton so ha," I replied then I turned to Mike, " so Mike what's new?"

"Nothing what's new with you Bella?" Mike asked

"Oh nothing," I replied.

"Bella do you what he was thinking?" Edward asked

"No only you and he does but please tell me?" I asked

"Well he was thinking of ways to get you to break up with me" He said "o and you're talking to me again."

But I couldn't answer we were here and here is…

**A/n sorry for the cliffy and please please please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own the twilight series

**Chapter 2- tickets**

…The place was the zoo!

VAMPIRES IN A ZOO

THIS WILL BE SO BAD

OMC (**A/N- OMC MEANS OH MY CARLISE)**

I turned to Edward for some answers.

"Edward…"I asked

"Don't worry Bella we are under perfect control," He replied.

"Yeah Bella we hunted last night," Alice said.

"Oh ok well umm..." I worried I had no replied for that.

Ok well this will be a very interesting day.

"Ok class come and get your tickets," My teacher called

So we got our tickets and we handed them to the ticket people where they ripped them in half and told us to go in the park which we did and then the teacher did a head count and we all separated in to groups my group was Me, Alice, Mike, Jessica, and Edward (yay) we had no chaperone and so we walk around and the first animal we saw was a…

A/N-sorry for the cliffy and sorry for the very short chapter but if you review then I will continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own the twilight series **

**Chapter 3-the first animal**

…The first animal was the monkeys well this shouldn't be to bad right.

"Oh Bella look there are doing flips," Alice said while pointing at the flipping monkeys.

"Wait have you guys ever been to a zoo," I asked while looking at the monkeys.

"Bella no, remember we are vampires," Edward whispered quietly in my ear. I shuddered at his cold breath on my neck.

All the sudden a monkey noticed us and came up to us as close to as the cage would let it and it was a big cage. It starred at Alice and Edward and then it pointed at them and then it laughed at them.

"Edward why is the monkey laughing at you two?" I whispered this question to him.

"I doesn't matter why because it won't be laughing for long," He whispered back.

Then I noticed that Alice disappeared and there was this blur in the monkey's cage. Then the next thing I know Alice was next to me and the laughing monkey was lying as if it was sleeping but no it was dead. ALICE KILLED THE POOR MONKEY.

"I know you know what I did but let's keep on walking," Alice whispered

I starred at her for a long time but then Edward gave me a small push to move on and the group walked to the nest animal and the next animal was…

**A/N-sorry that its short, sorry that I didn't post it for a while, sorry for the cliffy, and sorry for killing the monkey but remember it is a fake monkey and that the more review I get the quicker I repost.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I STILL DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT Series (cries)

**Chapter four–the second animal**

… The second was a bear. A big brown bear. The bear was sniffing around for food and then it found some and began eating on what looked like trout from where I was standing. The slightly smaller bear and a bear cub cave out of a small dark cave and found some trout to eat too.

"It's a whole family Bella aren't they cute," Alice whispered awing

'Yeah Alice they Are," I whispered back

Then all the saddened the bears smells the air and whips their's heads to Edward and Alice. All three of the comes charging at they're cage and when the hit the cage it shakes and this time my beloved Edward disappear from my side I felt like he took a part of me with him well anyways a blur went around and killed all the poor, poor brown bears.

"I am truly sorry my Bella," Edward whispered softly while I felt his cold breath at my ear. I shuddered.

"Wow it's a shame that all the animal keep dying," Mike said

We just nodded, and moved on to the third animal which was…

**A/n-sorry its short and remember more reviews less time to wait for a update**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I still do not own the twilight series and I never will

**Chapter 5- the third animal**

…The third animal was a mountain lion .OMC that's Edward's favorite. He is not thirsty but still he can be tempted. Edward must have felt me tensed because he squeeze the hand that he was holding.

"Bella are you all right my love?" He asked.

"Um… yes… I am just a little worried," I replied.

"O you mean that mountain lions are my favorite animal to eat, and I do not like his thoughts?" He whispered the question to me.

"Um… yes," I replied.

"Hey are you two still with us?" Mike asked

"Yeah what are u two whispering about over there?" Jessica asked

"Yeah I want to know," Alice added

What were we going to tell them?

"Oh nothing," Edward replied

Thank you Edward saves me from my very bad lying.

"So is everyone ready to move along?" I asked

They all nodded.

"Bella the one that is bothering me the most is that vile Mike Newton," Edward whispered in my ear.

That statement bugged me a little bit but only a little bit so I let it go. Since that mountain lion fell a sleep it was safe. We moved along to the next animal which was…

**A/N- Wow I didn't kill any animals in this chapter, well anyways sorry I didn't update for a while I bad this really bad illness but I am better now. Remember the more reviews the quicker I update and I need help deciding what should be Alice's favorite because it wasn't in the book so when you review tell me your idea and I will use one and add your name into my thank you's.**


	6. Chapter 6 authors note please read

**Not a chapter but an author's note-please read**

**I would like to say thank you to all the people that have reviewed**

**And for the people that are reading my story**

**Please review if you have not**

**O and I would like for people to vote on Alice's favorite**

**Here are people's picks**

**Please vote**

Giraffe

A deer

An antelope

A penguin

A Billy goat

**Please tell me which one to choose I can't decide**

**I would like to thank the people that gave me these choices**

**Next chapter will come when I get a winner to the votes**


	7. Chapter 7 another authors note

People I will not update till I either get more reviews and when I get the results in the Alice's Fav. Contest so look on the other page and vote vote vote

_**Thank You**_

_**Emma**_


	8. Chapter 8 one more authors note

_**Hey Everyone**_

_**Good news the vote results are in**_

_**But we have a tie so review for either**_

_**Antelope**_

_**Or**_

_**Penguin**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Help me I am grounded wont update for a while**_

_**So sorry**_


	10. Chapter 10

I am ungrounded yes

Ok but anyways the winner is the

…Penguin read the next chapter to see what I do to it


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter-penguin**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the twilight series**

… **And so the next animal was a penguin Alice favorite!**

"**ooooo Bella look at the cute little penguin" Alice said" it smells delicious"**

**I looked and it was very cute**

"**Bella lets leave before Alice kills the poor penguin," Edward said**

**And so we began the trip back to the entrance where the rest of the class was waiting for us. After a roll call we went on the bus and I wanted revenge on Edward for killing those animals so I was going to flirt with Mike.**

"**So Mike what was your favorite animal that we saw today," I asked Mike with a hair flip?**

_**Ok here I am switching to Edwards point of view but not for long**_

**Bella did not just flip her hair at Mike**

_Bella just flip her hair at me wow maybe she will dump Cullen for me_** Mike thought**

"**Bella… I… really …liked …the…monkeys," He said. **_God why can't I form a sentence_

"**Wow mike it's like you read my mind," Bella said "Mike I loved those monkeys".**

"**I liked those mountain lions," I added**

"**That's nice Cullen but she wasn't asking you," Mike said **_and she doesn't like you_

"**Don't talk to my boyfriend that way," Bella said.**

_What did I do to her _**he thought?**

_**Switching back to Bella's point of view**_

**And then we arrived at school and that school day was over.**

**A/n-ok that's all but I will be starting a new twilight fanfic soon and it will be better please review.**


End file.
